


【云炤】突破

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【云炤】突破

>>>

就在半年以前，缙云作为Saber被召唤到了这个世界。  
缙云负责保护自己的御主，但实际上对方需要他保护的时候还真不多，这是因为他的御主除了他以外，同时还召唤了另一名从者——也可以说是另一个他。

那是个Berserker，和Saber的他不同，Berserker有着一头白发和金色的瞳眸，浑身上下散发出的气息与野兽并无差别。Berserker毫无纪律可言，谁也不能指望一个动不动就失去理智的从者能够遵从命令，他所能遵从的命令不过是保护御主罢了。  
御主的房间里隐约传来暧昧声响入了缙云的耳，早就习以为常的Saber并未停下脚步，他推开房门，里头的景象便悉数展现在他的眼前。

白发的从者抬起头，缙云明显从那张与自己几乎一模一样的脸上察觉到不悦，而此时被压制在Berserker身下的男人就是他们的御主，也是现任巫之堂的家主，乌发散乱的御主匍匐在Berserker的身下，那手指紧紧揪着床单的样子像极了无法挣扎的困兽。  
床上的情况可以称得上几分惨烈，缙云却没有阻止的资格，他看着巫炤被操得已经压抑不住呻吟，也不知道是疼痛居多还是快感居多，毕竟也不是谁都能够经得起Berserker这般折腾的。  
缙云垂下眼帘握紧拳头，他确实不该阻止，因为御主是自愿的，再者，他跟Berserker打起来必定是不死不休，对于御主来说这绝不是一件好事。

床单是黑色的，衬得巫炤的皮肤更白，而这一身白皙的皮肤上却都是触目惊心的青紫痕迹，他身上的某些部位还缠着绷带，这都要归功于根本不晓得怎么控制力道的Berserker。  
巫炤是个高傲又极具野心的男人，他对于权势的需求从来不加掩饰，但是显然召唤出的从者都不如他想象中好控制，无论是Berserker和Saber都是如此，一位我行我素不受控制，另一位又正气凛然自有原则。  
他们的御主又被人Berserker干得可怜兮兮的，缙云见惯了这种景象，但次次看到却还是不免被这样的巫炤吸引住视线，作为一名从者，他终究对自己的御主动心了。

巫炤在这时候才发现了Saber的存在，他那双狭长的眼微微睁开，眼尾也带着一抹红，缙云不知道那是否映出了自己的身影，因为巫炤很快又被Berserker操得闭上了眼睛，他微微皱着眉头，因为过度的力道而发出闷哼声。  
缙云知道自己或许应该离开房间，但是他並沒有挪动脚步，反而继续站在原地看自己的御主被从者侵犯。一般上在Berserker完事以后，他会再进到这个房间里面，把精疲力尽的御主抱到浴室去清理，巫炤心高气傲，这些事自然不能被仆人撞破，他自己又被折腾得没了力气，只能唤来Saber替他善后，谁也不指望Berserker还能懂得后续处理的事，例如灌了那么多精液进去其实是应该在事后弄出来的，可Berserker从来都不会去做。

房里的肉体碰撞声不绝于耳，缙云光是看着，也知道巫炤的臀部定是被撞得发红了，只要再走两步就能看清床上两人的交合处，他会看到那小洞被操得红肿翻出，而属于Berserker的肉屌会粗暴地顶入抽插，强迫那本来就显得可怜的后穴吃进更多。  
巫炤因为更加粗暴的动作而低下了头，他咬着自己的下唇，平时那种高高在上的矜持至此都不愿意舍去，殊不知这更能够勾起男人的征服欲，Berserker凑在他的颈边嗅着他身上的气味，下身依然毫不留情地往里顶，跟肠道摩擦着发出噗滋噗滋的水声。  
像是确认了御主身上沾染了自己的气味，Berserker又咬到了巫炤的肩上，他的下身重重一撞，将肉棒悉数插入，留下两颗沉甸甸的卵蛋拍打在发红的皮肤上，缙云只能看着他的御主在那名野兽的攻势下发出喘不上气一样的呻吟声，景象淫糜得足以让他萌生想要加入的冲动。

这自然是不可能让他加入的。  
Berserker的占有欲极强，就像是雄兽决不会共享自己的雌兽一样，他抓着巫炤的手臂，又把已经被肏得有些意识不清的御主给拽回身下操弄，缙云松开了紧握的拳头，很快又再度握紧。

巫炤已是任由他的从者摆布，他被Berserker从床上抱起，又被迫坐着吃下依然精神奕奕的肉茎，只能双手攀在Berserker的肩上才可避免肉棒进得太深。  
这样的角度让缙云看清了巫炤手上的令咒，一般上能有三划，他看到巫炤手背上的明显少了一划，可Saber对于御主的令咒能够运用在哪些部分上是全然不知。  
这件事只有巫炤清楚，或许还有Berserker，但是后者估计不会放在心上，巫炤咬着对方那由白发编织而成的辫子，任着疼痛与快感占据他大脑每一处，也放任从者肆意索取。  
他在Berserker耳边呢喃着，明明已经被操成这个样子了，却还是不忘让Berserker去完成他所布下的任务。Berserker是最难以控制的从者，也非常强大，是他夺取圣杯不可或缺的助力，就连令咒都没办法命令Berkerser，但巫炤已经找到了让对方为自己做事的方法。  
第一次使用令咒就是在迫不得已的情况下，那时候的Berserker已经失控了，将他这名御主压在床上。作为家主的巫炤自然容不得这种事，但Berserker比他想象中更加难以控制，哪怕已经使用了令咒，衣服依然被对方给扯烂了，巫炤就在这张床上被压着占有。  
现在他已经找到与Berserker的正确相处方法，但是还没有找到跟Saber的，巫炤嘴里是断断续续的闷哼声，眼睛却看向了门口的Saber，Berserker不满他的心思被别人勾走，又是扣着他的腰用力挺动找回了些存在感。  
Berserker过于用力，像是要把他们的御主操坏掉一样，撞得整个床都吱呀在响，Saber甚至不知道御主究竟是觉得疼痛更多一些，还是快感更多一些，巫炤的脸上看不出这些。  
在这样的情况下，他们的御主依然被操到高潮了，他的身体绷紧痉挛，像是拉到极限的弹弓，Berserker却也没放过他，反而近乎残酷地继续快速插弄，御主的手指在他的背上胡乱抓挠，抿着的嘴拦不住喉头被撞得断断续续的呜咽声。  
直到Berserker总算射进了他的身体里，巫炤才软倒在床上，长发遮住了他的脸，缙云看不清他的表情。

好在Berserker一般只会折腾他一次，再来几次的话巫炤觉得自己真的会死在这张床上，这种死法过于丢人，他必然不可能让这种事情发生。巫炤趴在床上，好一段时间都不想动作，Berserker很快就出去替他办事了，在角落站了好一阵子的Saber这才上前来将床上的御主抱到浴室去。巫炤在开始的时候还很抗拒这样的行为，但是近来已经默许了Saber逾越的举动，他在这时也不剩多少力气，不如交付于忠诚的Saber。

浴室的水已经放好了，盛不住的水沿着浴缸边缘滑落，看来是Berserker结束的时间比Saber想象的还要长，他习惯于照顾御主，早已等待多时。巫炤任着男人粗糙的手指将被操得红肿的后穴撑开，欲望逐渐褪去以后，剩下的只有酸麻与疼痛，也许还有些地方被弄破了皮，他自己一人每次都难以清理，腿实在抖得厉害。

巫炤在这种时候总是忍得很好，Saber也小心翼翼地不想弄伤御主，他的手指只是微微撑开那小洞，就流出许多浓稠白液，刚才已经被插得湿软的小洞像是还吃不够似地咬着他的手指，明明只是为了清理出另一个男人的体液，御主的身体还是敏感地给出反应。  
被清理的对象虽是一声不吭，身体反应却是骗不了人，在缙云每次曲着手指将精液带出的时候，巫炤的身体就会颤得更加厉害，哪怕缙云已经极力忍耐，还是不免因为御主的模样而勃起。 巫炤突然抓着了缙云的发辫，将他拉近到自己的面前，他仔细端详了Saber的脸，果然五官与Berserker毫无二致，他们来自同源，本就如此。巫炤又低头瞥到了Saber裤裆上的鼓起物，他松开Saber的发辫，又因为手指的搅弄而微微喘息，但是说出来的话还是不怎么中听。  
“原来你和Berserker也没什么区别。”

巫炤很快就为自己说过的话付出了代价，不久前才使用过的后穴再度被撑开，若不是Saber在进来后还懂得给他一些喘息的时间，想必巫炤这个星期都会坐立难安。但是腰部的操劳和某个部分的过度使用显然是无可避免了。  
巫炤的手撑在缙云的肩上，他们的下身紧紧贴合，属于Saber的肉棒占领了湿热的小洞，御主对他怒目而视，缙云已经控制不住自身，将人抵在墙上顶弄，而浴缸中的热水无人问津。

缙云从来没跟巫炤做过。  
一直以来，能够把御主压在身下肆意操弄的从者也只有Berserker一人而已，但是这一刻他真正得到了巫炤，刚才已经被玩得浑身发软的男人现在又躺在了他的身下。这让Saber觉得满足，他或许明白了另一个自己为何会对御主有着那么浓烈的占有欲，就算是同源也不愿意共享。  
他与Berserker不同，清楚意识到自己对于御主的爱慕之情，也因如此才产生了更浓厚的欲望，尽管开始时较为笨拙，但上手得挺快，没一会儿就找到了要点。

这倒是让巫炤有些意外，他本以为Saber和Berserker并未有多大区别，但实际上Saber的技术确确实实要比Berserker好得多，虽然是第一次做，但也总比横冲直撞的野兽好上不少。巫炤的身体早就学会享受疼痛的性爱，对于这种方式反而无从适应，Saber带给他的只有快感，甜腻又磨人。  
巫炤的耳垂上镶着一个小巧的红耳钉，缙云从以前就觊觎过这处，御主偶尔会将头发撩到耳后去，这让缙云挪不开眼。现在那白净的耳根正被Saber玩弄着，他舔咬那片稚嫩的皮肤，没一会儿就弄得泛红，还留下了暗红色的标记。  
缙云总算在Berserker留下的遍地痕迹中找到方式留下了自己的标记，他变本加厉，边噗滋噗滋地操着穴，边在御主身上留下吻痕，梅花般的印记落在白皙的皮肤上，就与红色的咬痕一样扎眼。

耳朵被舔弄的感觉很是奇怪，更别说巫炤大多数时候都将这些部位藏起，他的身体被肏得软成一团压根使不上劲，Saber这样的举动反而加深了性爱的快感。Berserker从来不做这种多余的事，巫炤有些难堪，他算是切身体会了Saber和Berserker的不同之处，身体很是诚实地面对缙云的亲昵举动作出了反应。  
缙云爱抚着那伤痕累累的身体，Berserker留下的痕迹太多了，御主身上到处都是宣示主权的咬痕与并未控制力道而留下的淤痕，他重重舔弄反而能够引起巫炤更大的反应。

巫炤没想到这样都还不算完，Saber啃他就算了，不一会儿又凑上来亲他，巫炤微微瞪大眼睛，暗红色的眼映出了缙云的模样。缙云没接过吻，行动起来还有些笨拙，他啃咬着御主柔软的嘴唇，软滑的舌头很快就交叠在一起。  
哪怕巫炤跟Berserker做了那么多次，也从未接过吻，他反应过来时发出闷哼声，Saber的吻虽是笨拙，但也强势，并未给他任何推拒的机会。他们亲得啧啧作响，几乎盖过交合处湿润黏腻的水声，那后穴早就习惯被男人侵入，此时正贪婪地紧咬着粗胀的肉屌不放。

缙云将他抱起，抵在墙上进入，巫炤的双腿悬空，但眼中并未有害怕之意，反倒藏着浓得化不开的情欲，他从不轻看自己的从者。巫炤因为这样的体位居高临下地看着缙云，又因为被进得太深而微微眯起眼睛，他的从者眼睛一眨也不眨地望着他被操的样子。  
这样的姿势无疑能够进得更深，巫炤的小洞被插得酸软不已，他次次想要合腿都会被强势地摁开，双腿间湿淋淋的一片，大腿上还留有Berserker留下的指痕，已经清理过的地方再次弄脏，被肉棒搞得淫水直流。

“叫我的名字。”缙云重申了自己的名字，御主从来不会叫他们的名字，全都以职介代替，但是缙云现在想要听对方叫出自己的名字。  
巫炤只是闭上半敛着的眼，选择性忽视了从者的要求，他没想到的是Saber为了逼迫他叫出名字，开始有意地折腾他了。沾满淫液的肉屌在酥软的肠道中磨蹭，龟头也不安分地抵在深处戳弄，突然放慢的动作反而让巫炤察觉到自己身体的不对劲，明明已经非常疲惫，他的后穴却还是贪婪地吸着男人的阴茎，穴肉委屈地啜吸鼓着青筋的肉棒，像是恨不得男人再用力地捣一捣。  
这一切都让脸皮极薄且矜持的御主难以忍耐，还不如直接狠操他，那还能咬牙忍住。

“缙......云。”巫炤被折腾得有些不行，最后还是被操得乖乖叫出了从者的真实姓名，也不用他再要求，缙云就已经控制不住地抓着他一顿狠操，倒是遂了他的意。  
浴室空旷而带有回音，门紧紧合着，将糜乱的交合阻隔在内，缙云吻了吻巫炤的锁骨，又直直望入巫炤的眼里，御主并未错过Saber眼中的情意，他抬手抚上缙云俊美的脸庞，眼中闪烁的情绪叫人看不清。  
“你能为我做什么？Saber。”巫炤的声音带着让人心痒的低哑，他像是在询问缙云，又像是在自言自语。  
缙云没有回答，只是再度吻上了他，舌尖沿着嘴唇探入，这次巫炤并没有推拒，他在唇舌纠缠之际被操到高潮，射在小腹上的精水稀薄，射在他体内的精液却是又多又稠，灌得小腹一缩一缩的，吃得餍足。  
被缙云抱入浴缸的时候，巫炤已经因为体力的消耗而睁不开眼，感觉骨头都快被弄散了，这次快感却远远超于疼痛。

巫炤醒来时已经一身清爽，除了身体有些不适以外一切都挺好，墙上的钟表让他意识到自己其实只休息了两个小时，房里除了Saber以外，并没有第三人。  
缙云看着明显有些疲惫的御主缓慢地坐到了皮质沙发上，而他站在巫炤身边，在对方不经意地看了好几次房门以后，缙云就清楚对方在等待Berserker归来，他的御主看似充满防备，其实远比想象中要信赖两名从者。  
巫炤坐着等了一会儿，又睡着了，缙云给御主披上毯子后坐在了沙发的另一边望着对方的睡颜出神。  
如果说Berserker愿意作为巫炤的利刃而存在，而他愿意化作坚盾，为御主抵御伤害，并铺平道路，直到他的御主获得想要的一切。

——FIN。


End file.
